Cinta
by Benjiro Hirotaka
Summary: Naruto tidak merasa sendirian lagi. Ada Hinata yang begitu mencintainya. Tapi...


**Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

Fic by **Benjiro Hirotaka**

.

**CINTA**

.

.

**Warning : AU. Mist typo dan mungkin sedikit OOC.**

.

.

Malam merambat datang. Bumi berselimutkan warna hitam setelah seharian tadi, disinari hangatnya mentari. Bulan sepertinya masih malu-malu menunjukan kecantikannya. Terkadang dia muncul, tapi lebih sering bersembunyi dibalik awan-awan yang melayang pelan diatas sana. Suara gemerisik dedaunan dan jangkrik-jangkrik yang mulai mengerik, menemani sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang duduk-duduk di teras sebuah rumah. Dinginnya malam ini, membuat si gadis lebih merapatkan sweater tipis yang dipakainya. Wajah si gadis terlihat agak suram saat itu.

"Berapa lama kau disana, Naruto-kun?" tanya gadis bermata indigo itu kepada pemuda berambut blonde yang ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Aku tak tahu, Hinata. Sebagai prajurit, aku hanya menjalankan perintah dari atasanku," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum miris menatap wajah kekasihnya.

Hinata tak membalas tatapan Naruto itu. Dia malah sibuk memandang kearah bebatuan-bebatuan kecil yang sengaja disusun membentuk jalan setapak mengelilingi sebuah taman kecil dengan tumbuhan-tumbuhan hijau yang berada disamping teras.

"Lalu, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya Hinata lagi. Nada suaranya sekarang terdengar agak gemetar menahan gejolak perasaannya saat ini. Dia tak ingin menangis dihadapan Naruto. "Apakah aku harus tersenyum dan merelakan kau pergi? Aku bukan gadis yang sekuat itu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto terdiam. Dia tak langsung menjawab. Pandangannya mengarah ke sang dewi malam yang sedang tidak terhalang apapun. Sebuah ironi baginya. Disaat semua kebahagian dalam hidup ini hampir dia dapatkan, dia harus mengikuti wajib militer dan siap dikirim kemana saja keseluruh penjuru dunia, tanpa tahu medan seperti apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

Dia yang sedari kecil selalu sendiri karena yatim piatu, akhirnya bisa menemukan sosok seorang ayah pada guru Iruka, gurunya di SMA. Bisa merasakan punya saudara setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke, dan bisa memiliki gadis yang begitu mencintainya seperti Hinata. Akhirnya dia bisa tersenyum lega, karena dia tidak merasakan sendirian lagi di dunia ini. Tapi sekarang...

"Aku takkan memintamu menungguku, Hinata!" kata Naruto akhirnya. "Aku tak ingin egois. Aku tahu resiko yang akan ku hadapi kelak. Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tak ingin membuatmu sedih dan menagis hanya karena aku. Aku tak ingin, pada akhirnya ada seseorang yang datang kesini untuk mengabarkan tentang kematianku."

"Tolong jangan pernah berkata-kata tentang kematian lagi, Naruto-kun! Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku takkan sanggup bila harus membayangkan kau pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri disini."

Hinata terlihat emosi. Air mata bening yang sudah ditahannya dari tadi, akhirnya tak kuasa keluar membasahi kedua pipinya. Naruto yang melihat hal itu jadi merasa bersalah. Dia menarik bahu Hinata, lalu mendekap tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Hime-chan. Aku tak tahu kalau kata-kataku tadi malah membuatmu menangis seperti ini."

Naruto mencoba meminta maaf sambil mengelus rambut lavender kekasihnya itu.

"Aku...aku memang gadis yang lemah. Aku...aku sangat mencintaimu dan tak ingin kau pergi! Itu saja." Hinata menangis sesunggukan di dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum. Dia jadi bersyukur bertemu Hinata yang begitu mencintainya. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, masih banyak pemuda yang lebih baik dari dirinya, ingin menjadikan Hinata sebagai kekasih mereka. Naruto lalu mencium ujung kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Boleh ku katakan satu hal, Hinata?"

"Apa itu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil mendongakkan wajahnya yang sembab menatap wajah Naruto.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji takkan pernah menangis dihadapanku lagi."

Hinata segera menyeka air matanya. Begitu melihat Naruto yang tersenyum, Hinata jadi mengerti kenapa dia sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Senyumnya yang sehangat mentari musim semi dan tatapan sendu mata biru Naruto, telah menghipnotisnya untuk selalu merasa rindu pada pemuda yang dikenalnya secara tak sengaja waktu pendaftaran masuk sekolah di SMA. Hinata akhirnya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Nah begitu dong. Itu baru Hime-ku. Kau tahu, aku lebih suka melihat kau yang tersenyum."

HInata makin tersipu malu. Rona merah wajahnya menggantikan wajah sembab tadi, agak tersamar oleh cahaya lampu yang agak redup menerangi teras itu.

"Lalu apa yang mau kau katakan, Naruto-kun?" Hinata berkata pelan.

"Aku tak ingin memberikanmu mimpi. Tapi begitu melihatmu, aku jadi ingin berjanji satu hal padamu. Setelah aku kembali dari perang ini, aku akan segera melamarmu. Aku ingin kau jadi istriku untuk selamanya."

"Benarkah itu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang sekarang lebih terlihat cerah.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak pernah berbohong padamu kan, Hime-chan?"

Naruto kembali memeluk tubuh kekasihnya. Hangat. Itulah yang Naruto rasakan. Disana dia berjanji akan bertahan untuk tetap hidup, karena disini dia tahu, ada seseorang yang akan menunggunya pulang.

"Hime..."

"Ya...?"

"Terima kasih!"

"Untuk apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Terima kasih karena kau mau mencintaiku. Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa, tapi kau..."

Naruto tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Telunjuk Hinata menempel di bibir Naruto, menahannya untuk tidak berbicara lagi.

"Jangan pernah bilang kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi, Naruto-kun. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Dan akan selalu begitu selamanya. Kau adalah orang yang penting bagiku. Justru aku yang harusnya berterima kasih karena kau mau mencintai gadis lemah sepertiku. Aku sayang kamu, Naruto-kun."

Sepasang mata indigo Hinata menatap lekat sepasang mata biru Naruto. Tanpa dikomando, kedua wajah mereka saling mendekat. Hinata dapat merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas Kekasihnya itu. Dekat dan semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya bibir mereka menyatu tanpa terhalang batas apapun.

Naruto dapat merasakan bibir lembut Hinata. Dia pernah mencium bibir itu beberapa kali, tapi rasanya kali ini begitu berbeda. Dia merasa begitu bergairah. Selanjutnya, hanya angin malam, pepohonan yang memenuhi taman, dan juga sang rembulan yang menjadi saksi apa yang terjadi kemudian.

Cinta bisa memberikan kekuatan luar biasa pada para pemujanya. Cinta akan membuat pecintanya semakin kuat menghadai apapun. Cinta adalah anugrah Tuhan yang luar biasa. Dan itu akan menjadi bekal bagi Naruto, menghadapi medan perang seberat apapun kelak. Dia akan kembali. Dia pasti kembali. Karena dia ingin memiliki cinta Hinata selamanya.

.

.

**A/N** : Pendek? Mungkin. Saia hanya berharap fic ini tidak terlalu picisan. Dan jangan berpikir saia mesum karena membuat kalian berimajinasi tentang apa yang Naruto dan Hinata lakukan setelah berciuman.

Mind to **REVIEW**?


End file.
